


Distraction

by MissyRivers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bucky's in a bad headspace, Collars, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dom!Steve, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, I'm gonna tag for everything I possibly can so help me, Light BDSM, Light breath play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Steve pulls him out of it, Sub!Bucky, and Steve loves him for it, cause Bucky just wants to be good, dick as therapy, responsible bdsm practices, they've had the talk, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers
Summary: Bucky needs to get out of his head. Steve's got just the thing to help him out.Or, Steve really enjoys when Bucky acts so sweet for him, tied up and twitching under his crop.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHM1121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHM1121/gifts).



> So, this is for my dear friend, who's trapped away from her computer this weekend :) She lives for smut and kinky fuckery, so HERE!!! And if you wanna read really good smut, check out her works!  
> I've never written smut solo, so we'll see what you all think! And since this is a gift, there was no-one to beta-read, so any mistake are mine and mine alone. Enjoy, my dears!

“Stevie? I think I need…” Bucky furrowed his brow. The words just weren’t coming today. There was too much buzzing in his head, the light was too bright, the carpet rough under his feet…  
  
“Hey, hey Buck? Can you look at me, sweetheart?” Steve’s voice cut thru the loop Bucky was starting to fall into, and he snapped his gaze to Steve with gratitude. Steve’s eyes bored into his intently, seeming to look for something...then a little smile formed on his face, just a quirk of one side, and his eyes warmed.  
  
“I get it, baby. Want me to take over for a bit? Take you away?”  
  
Bucky nodded desperately.  
  
“Ok, you know what to do. Hop to it.” Steve was grinning widely, and gave Bucky’s ass a slap as he hurried past him towards their bedroom. Once there Bucky hurried to strip, then stood at parade rest at the foot of their bed, facing the door. He could hear Steve puttering around in the kitchen, the clank of dishes, the sink running, before the pad of Steve’s footsteps came down their hall. He stood in the doorway for a moment, just taking in the sight of Bucky standing so steady, eagerly waiting for him, just like he was supposed to. “There’s my good boy.”  
  
Bucky warmed with the praise. He wanted to be good, and while getting himself ready wasn’t difficult, knowing he’d made Steve happy soothed the roiling turmoil inside him.  
  
Steve walked over to their dresser, pulling open a drawer, his body blocking Bucky’s view of what he was running his fingers over inside. What toys would Steve choose to use on him today? The flogger? A paddle? Nipple clamps? The choices were dizzying, but out of Bucky’s hands, so he felt no pressure, only a comfortable excitement in the possibilities.  
  
Steve appeared to come to a decision, pulling a few items out of the drawer and placing them atop the dresser, still hidden from Bucky when he turned towards him holding Bucky’s collar. “This what you need, baby? Tell me you want it.”  
  
“Please Steve, I want it.” Bucky sighed, feeling some of the tension he was still carrying in his shoulders drop away when Steve smiled so sweetly at him, closing the distance between them. He reached up and around his neck, settling the black leather around his throat, carefully brushing Bucky’s shoulder-length hair out of the way to buckle it in the back. He ran a finger under it, checking the fit, making it for a moment feel just this side of too-tight, and the slight constriction of his airway made Bucky’s knees feel weak.  
  
“Hmm...aren’t you so pretty with my collar on you.” Steve murmured in his ear, his breath ghosting across the shell. Goosebumps came up all over Bucky’s body with a delightful shiver. “Stay still, wanna look at you…” Steve brought his hands up to cup Bucky’s jaw, lightly brushing his thumbs along his cheekbones. He bent forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead, just the barest pressure fleetingly felt, there and gone, and Bucky closed his eyes at the sensation. The care and love in that one gesture made him feel so safe, so calm, he felt he could stand here forever if it made Steve happy.  
  
“Yes, good idea...one moment, Buck. Keep your eyes closed…” Steve’s hands disappeared, and Bucky heard him move away, the drawer reopening and closing, Steve coming back. Obediently keeping his eyes closed, Bucky shivered when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. A length of silk was dragged across it, dangling down to brush his pec, his nipples pebbling. The cloth was pulled its full length across his skin before it was brought up to caress his face, catching on his stubble momentarily, then pulled away. Bucky held perfectly still, waiting for his next command…  
  
“So good for me. Hold still, gonna get this on you…” Steve said gently, his touch coming alongside the feeling of the silk, now folded, being placed over Bucky’s eyes and tied around his head. The long tails of it fell down Bucky’s back, any movement of his head making it sway and tickle his shoulder blades.  
  
With one sense removed, Bucky felt his others heighten. The whoosh of their air conditioning, normally imperceptible, now hummed, filling the silence with a gentle, grounding constant. The smell of lavender and sandalwood, Steve’s favorite body-wash, kept him firmly in the now, when the blackness could’ve dragged his memory to other times in his past when he was deprived of sight. The threat of those horrors loomed for a moment, and Bucky squirmed, wanting to recapture the peace he’d just been feeling…  
  
“I said be still.” The firm command came instantly, Steve’s voice cutting to his core, and Bucky snapped his spine straight, gripping his wrists behind him, knuckles white with the force, shame and disappointment flooding him.  
  
“Poor baby...not enough yet, hmm? Ok, I’ve got you…” Footsteps, a faint sound, then Bucky had to stifle a flinch when something rough was put against his sternum and slowly dragged down his chest, taken away when it reached his belly. The sensation clicked - rope.  
  
“Cross your wrists.” Steve ordered, and after tightening his grip one last time, Bucky pulled his hands apart to do as he was told. The feeling of rope being wound over, around, and through helped bring Bucky back to the room, back to this moment with Steve, being good for Steve...  
  
Checking the tension on the bindings, Steve stepped around to Bucky’s front, putting a hand on each of his shoulders, bringing their bodies into contact from forehead to floor. When Bucky’s naked cock came into contact with the smooth fabric of Steve’s slacks, the pressure of Steve’s erection made him moan.  
  
“Love the sounds you make, baby. Want to hear you, don’t keep your sounds inside, let me hear them.” Steve’s tongue swipped along the seam of Bucky’s lips, and he opened his mouth willingly, gasping when Steve immediately plunged inside to invade his mouth, licking behind his teeth, teasing Bucky with the idea of how his thick cock would feel filling him.  
  
As quickly as the kiss began, it ended, and Bucky swayed forward, chasing the heat of Steve’s body as he pulled away.  
  
“Hmm. That’s twice now you haven’t listened to me. Fine - you want to move? I’ll make you dance, have you twitching, get you moving for me so sweetly.” Steve chuckled, the dark sound making something in Bucky quiver in delight. Steve could be so evil with his little games, but only when Bucky deserved it, needed the lick of pain to quiet his mind.  
  
The introspection distracted Bucky enough that the sound of the riding crop hitting his thigh came to him before the sting of the tip hitting his flesh registered, and he jerked with a cut-off gasp.  
  
“Already said I want to hear you, Buck. You hold them back, that’s another set of hits. Twitch all you want, but don’t move your feet, or you’ll regret it.” A tap against his chin had Bucky parting his lips, the toy pushing down to get it wider so Steve could push the loop of leather within, getting it wet on Bucky’s tongue. The taste filled his mouth, and he groaned, laving the surface with his saliva, so it’d glisten when it was pulled out.  
  
“Good boy.” The praise purred through Bucky’s mind, and his head lolled back, loose on his neck. His mouth now empty, he left it open to pant, taking in great gasps of air. A swish, and pain erupted on his left nipple, and he cried out at the sudden assault. “That’s it, let me hear you…” Again and again the crop came down, on his thighs, his arms, his back, his ass. Each time Bucky found himself twisting, flinching, curling away and arching towards the sharp pain. From little gasps to echoing cries, he gave Steve what he wanted. He’d always give Steve whatever he asked for, be it his submission, his heart, his life. If Steve asked, it was his. He heard his voice, pouring out his thoughts to Steve without having meant to start.  
  
“I know baby, all mine.” Steve growled, pulling Bucky off-balance so his body leaned against his. At some point he’d unbuttoned his shirt, so Bucky could feel the hard planes of his chest press along his own, the edges of the shirt waving and tickling his sides. “So damn hot, Bucky, every inch of you. Look so pretty painted red for me, your skin pale and my collar dark, body so pliant and hard…” His left hand came down and wrapped around Bucky’s cock, which had stayed hard and leaking through the punishment. “A beautiful study in opposites, living and breathing, just for me. Gonna take care of you, Buck. You gonna let me make you feel good?”  
  
Bucky nodded, his face rubbing on Steve’s neck, wishing he could kiss and suck at the skin there, taste the salt of his sweat. He’d been told to be loud and move as he wanted, but he hadn’t been given permission to touch. The rope, while hardly any sort of actual restraint, was a symbol of Steve’s desire for him to just take, take what he was given, and only that. So Bucky whined and thrust his hips, chasing sensation, without taking anything he hadn’t been offered.  
  
“That’s right, fuck my fist, get yourself off. Make a mess of us. Cum for me, Bucky, cum now!” The hot slick channel of Steve’s hand, the lingering spots of heat from the crop, the arousal clear in Steve’s voice, all combined to push Bucky over the edge and send him keening into orgasm, his release pulsing over their chests. Steve kept rubbing him through it, holding him close and whispering encouragements in his ear. When he finally finished, Steve brushed a kiss to his temple and pushed him to standing.  
  
“So good for me. You feeling good, baby?” Bucky could only nod blearily, his head blessedly quiet, buzzing with pleasure. “Good. Get on your knees for me.”  
  
Bucky folded to his knees without a thought for grace, lingering sparks from his orgasm making him feel boneless, the lack of balance from his bound hands making him fall harder than he would’ve otherwise. A hand came up and cradled his jaw, and Bucky leaned into the touch adoringly, breathing in the scent of his cum as it was rubbed into his skin. “Open wide, babe.” A few fingers pressed inside his mouth, and the taste of himself on them made him moan. “Keep your mouth open, don’t lick your lips…” Steve spread Bucky’s cum on him, marking him up, and Bucky just about swooned, knowing his lips were red and dripping white with his own seed.  
  
“Fuck. Ain’t that the prettiest picture…” Steve twisted his hand in Bucky’s hair and yanked his head back, stretching his neck out. “The mouth on you, jeez, Bucky...I gotta get in there. Gonna use that hole of yours, get you all sloppy, gasping and crying on me. You want that, Buck? Tell me you want my cock.”  
  
“Please Steve, I want it, let me suck you…” Bucky had to consciously remember not to lick his lips, he wanted so badly to show how ready he was, how much he craved the taste of Steve, the feel of him heavy on his tongue, filling his throat and cutting off his air, so intent on chasing his own pleasure.  
  
Like his thoughts had been made reality, he felt the head of Steve’s cock rub along his lower lip, and Bucky couldn’t help giving it a little lick, swiping along the slit to taste the pre-cum dripping from it, the taste making his eyes roll back in his head. He purposefully stuck his tongue out, making his mouth as open and inviting as possible, showing Steve his desperation for his cock.  
  
“God yes, so good for me…” Steve groaned out, and renewing his grip on Bucky’s hair, slid his cock in to the base, pushing past Bucky’s natural resistance to seat himself fully on the first thrust. “Oh God, Buck!” He curled down slightly and his hips stuttered, making Bucky gag and retch, the noises coming out thick and wet, tears starting to fall down his face. “Not going to last long, you’re so hot, so tight around me, work your tongue babe, suck me, gonna give you my cum, fill you up, love you Buck, so good for me, gonna cum, oh god, BUCKY!” Steve babbled and yelled when his orgasm hit, the hot spend shooting down Bucky’s throat as he swallowed for all he was worth, not wanting to waste a drop.  
  
Gasping, Steve pulled Bucky off himself, his cock barely flagging. “So damn good for me, Buck. Up on the bed now - on your front. Ass up. You’ve had your taste - now I want mine.” Steve’s fingers tugged at the knot on the silk covering Bucky’s eyes, undoing it carefully, and Bucky blinked at the sudden light, looking up to see Steve ginning dopily down at him. “Get moving, go on,” he tapped his cheek, “climb on up, that’s my good boy.” Thankfully Bucky hadn’t been on his knees long enough for his legs to get numb or tingly, so it was easy to clamber up to get on the bed, shuffling on his knees until he was centered, then leaning forward to lay his head on a pillow, ass presented to Steve, who was still standing at the foot of the bed watching him with his eyes burning with unabated lust.  
  
“Damn Buck, I need to draw you like this, prettier than anything I’ve ever seen. Look like a peach, doll, that ass of yours…” Bucky heard the rustle of fabric, and strained his neck to peak over his shoulder. Steve was finally pulling his white dress shirt off, letting it fall without a thought to the floor, kicking off his slacks and black boxer-briefs in one motion. The mattress dipped when he climbed onto the bed, settling behind Bucky. His hands came up to grab handfuls of his cheeks, rubbing over the raised welts from the crop, kneading and massaging, pulling them apart to get a better view of his hole.  
  
Bucky groaned and buried his face in the pillow, his face turning red under Steve’s admiring gaze.  
  
“You’d better not be trying to hide from me, Buck. I’ll throw those pillows on the floor, let you have a sore neck.” Steve threatened lightly, bringing a hand back and letting it smack Bucky’s ass, the slap cracking through the room like a thunderclap. Bucky arched his back and moaned, his head raising up to let the sound carry without obstruction. “Like that, baby? Like having my handprint on you, make you feel me?” Steve roughened his touch, dragging his fingernails over Bucky’s cheeks, and Bucky writhed, whining and using his body to beg, for more or for less he wasn’t sure, he just wanted Steve to keep touching him, making him focus, keeping the world at bay with his attention.  
  
He felt Steve move, and a hot breath was blown over his entrance, making it clench and quiver automatically. A firm wetness pressed against it, and Bucky yelled at the sensation. His yells continued, interspersed with gasps and pleadings for more, for Steve not to stop, to keep going, fuck his ass with his tongue…  
  
The snap of a bottle opening startled him, pulling his mind from the fog of pleasure Steve’s skillful tongue had trapped him in. Tubes of lube had started being placed strategically throughout the apartment, and the one at the foot of the bed was clearly a good choice, since it had meant Steve didn’t need to take his mouth off Bucky to reach it. A slicked-up finger soon joined Steve’s tongue, pressing and teasing at the furreled rim. Bucky begged unashamedly, asking for more, and Steve, his amazing Steve, gave him what he needed. One long callused finger pushed inside, crooking to find the bundle of nerves that would make Bucky see stars. Finding it had Bucky screaming, tugging at the rope on his wrists, his head thrashing on the pillow, teeth clenching on his lip, trying to hold back the storm of pleasure building at the base of his spine.  
  
“Damn Buck, look at you.” Steve’s voice was quiet, full of awe, and the last bit of rational thought in Bucky’s head drained away, leaving only need and want and yes, please, Steve! in its wake. “I gotta get inside you, you ready for more?” Bucky nodded frantically, and Steve pulled away to add more lube to his hand before edging a second finger in beside the first, slowly, ever so slowly readying Bucky for his cock. When he started scissoring them, Bucky could feel his toes curl and his spine lock, freezing him in an arch so strong it almost had his chest hovering off the bed. “One more, one more and you can have me Buck, you’re doing so good baby,” another finger joined the two, stretching Bucky quickly, the burn skating on just the right side of too-painful, “taking my fingers like a champ, gonna get you ready for me…” Steve was babbling like he only did when he was drunk with lust, and Bucky keened, feeling the need for him like a fire roaring in his veins.  
  
“Ok, you’re ready, don’t worry Buck, I got you…” Steve’s fingers withdrew, and Bucky whimpered with the loss, his asshole clenching on nothing. The bed rocking signaled Steve’s hurried movements, and a blunt pressure against him had Bucky relaxing instinctively. “God Bucky...you should see yourself babe, all spread out for me, so perfect, taking my cock, so pretty, stretched out and wet, so hot and tight around me.” His cock was slowing moving inward, every inch a trial, his girth always a struggle for Bucky’s body to adapt to, no matter how much prep they did. Steve took it so slowly, not stopping, but pushing in with a slow force that was inescapable, impaling Bucky on himself until his hips finally settled against Bucky’s ass. They both groaned at the feeling and Steve bent forward, his forehead coming to rest between Bucky’s shoulder-blades while they adjusted to the feeling.  
  
Turning his head and kissing the scars webbing off Bucky’s left shoulder, Steve started to draw himself back, getting to where just the head was inside before just as slowly reversing course back in, snapping his hips hard on the last few inches, making Bucky lurch forward with a punched-out cry. Without the use of his arms he couldn’t stop himself from being driven forward, but Steve grabbed his hips and held them with a bruising grip, keeping him from being slammed into the headboard. Shifting his angle, Steve drove into him with relentless force, nailing his prostate with every thrust, and Bucky could feel the raw screams being pounded out of him stuttering in time with the movement. A hand shifted from his hip to grip the hair swinging at the back of his head, pulling it back so hard he couldn’t draw in a complete breath, gasping shallowly whenever he could.  
  
“Gonna cum Buck…” Steve panted, “you gonna cum with me, baby? Wanna feel you cum on my cock, squeeze the cum outta me, come on baby, cum for me…” And with a cry that felt pulled from the very depths of his being, Bucky came, his ass clenching in rhythm with the pulsing of his untouched cock shooting white all over the bed, black starting to fill the edges of his vision, and just before it took him away, he felt Steve shove into him with all his might and heard him scream his name while warmth flooded his insides…  
  
Blinking, Bucky opened his eyes, feeling cozy and warm, his head laying on Steve’s chest, a hand petting through his hair. “Hey baby, you back with me?” Bucky hummed in answer, rubbing his face against Steve’s skin, burrowing into his side with contentment. “Ok love, you rest, we can nap for a bit before we need to clean up.” A kiss was pressed into his hair, and a whisper of praise was the last thing Bucky was aware of before he drifted off to sleep...

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ssssoooo...that happened! Please tell me what y'all think! Constructive criticism is welcome, if you feel like it :)  
> If you can think of a tag I should've included, please let me know, and I'll adjust accordingly. As I mentioned, I've never written this kinda thing on my own before, so I have no idea if this is gonna pass muster or not XP


End file.
